Yes I Do
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had always had a confusing relationship. It was seemingly volatile, while also seeming to be tougher and more durable than others. Why regret is fueled so well by self-anger…Sasuke POV ONESHOT


Anime: Naruto  
Title: Yes I Do  
Rating: M  
Category: Romance, Slight OOC  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Warnings: Language, Yaoi  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had always had a confusing relationship. It was seemingly volatile, while also seeming to be tougher and more durable than others. Why regret is fueled so well by self-anger…

A **one-shot** I wrote while procrastinating on Looking for Angels and Seemingly Enough.

**Lyrics**-Bold  
_Dream_-Italics

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Yes I Do

I woke up clutching my chest. The raging drumbeat that I could feel against my palm was proof of the nightmare that I'd tried to convince myself wasn't real. But it was. I could feel the cold sweat making the sheets stick to my body uncomfortably. I threw them off, avoiding the collision that would have occurred if I had not. My legs had been tangled in them and I would have fallen flat on my face.

**Do I cry, in the night?**

I walked to the restroom, and flipped on the light, flinching when the too bright light reached my eyes.

**Do I long to hold you tight?**

Once glance in the mirror told me everything. It was becoming all too apparent now.

_  
_**And do I wake, wanting you?  
Yes I do**

I wasn't getting better. No matter how many times I took medication, or took the advice of a professional, that sadistic snake's assistant, I knew I wasn't getting anywhere. Yeah, sure. I was supposed to just forget the ball of raging hyper-ness that had ruled my life before I'd disappeared into reclusion and idiocy.

I wasn't going to ever get over Naruto. I loved him. I still did. But it seemed mildly ironic that the one thing that I actually wanted I couldn't have. I had loads of sluttish females that I could have fucked just to reproduce my clan, any damn whore would have worked. But I didn't want that. Out of all the women who had thrown themselves all over me, in Otogakure and Konohagakure, I couldn't understand, for the life of me, why none of them had ever struck my fancy.

It was like they'd all been on the wrong frequency of pheromones. And that dobe was the only one sending me signals. That inexorable thread that pulled me towards him, to his insanely bright hair, his deep shimmering eyes, his addictive energy. Invincibility was never something that I lacked in his presence.

_  
_**Do I recall, everyday,  
How you took my breath away?  
**

I could still remember the vacuum I felt in my chest when I saw him after three years. I could barely keep myself composed. And last night's damn dream had screwed me up once again.

**Do I remember loving you?  
Yes I do**

_The stupid replacement was asking me all sorts of dumb questions._

_Of course I was the Uchiha he wanted. Lots of people sought after me. What made him so special?_

_The sight of him struggling to his feet made me feel victorious. Another moron down. I had to have been getting stronger. That snake wouldn't have claimed so if it weren't true, but I had had little faith in anyone's word lately, and this made me acknowledge my strength without any sort of altered message._

_I appraised how he managed to glance back at me with calculating eyes. Then his head snapped to the side when he heard something that was inaudible to me._

_My eyes wandered that way as well. And out of the rubble, dust, and shadows appeared a head of pink insanity that I'd learned to recognize in those few years._

_She was glaring at the man, now named Sai, and when he turned back to me, so did she._

"_Sasuke…kun…?"_

_I watched as her mouth soundlessly formed my name. I wouldn't respond to her. Her presence sent shivers of anticipation down my spine. Not at all because I was happy to see her, not at all. I could have gone all of my life without that._

_I was feeling that way because it meant one thing. That the dobe was nearby as well._

_The clacking of sandals on the concrete floor made my heartbeat pick up pace. My gaze was glued on that recently created hole. It would be only seconds before…_

_The yellow blinded my vision.__That stupid smile that would make my heart soon._

**Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Yes it's true we lost it all forever  
**

_And those deep blue orbs that were like a bottomless pit of unknown emotion._

_They entranced me._

"_Sasuke…bastard?"_

_The way I heard my name roll off his tongue was like the best life preserver. I knew that he wasn't pleased with me standing above him and with an air of uncaring that I was exuding, but I knew that he was just as trapped in the moment as I was._

"_It's nice to see you again, Naruto."_

_I heard the sharp inhalation of breath from him._

"_What are…?"_

_At that moment the teacher whose name I'd been hearing called out over the past few hours appeared. He took only one look in my direction and he turned back to his team._

"_I thought I was going to be greeted by Kakashi…oh well." I shrugged nonchalantly. Those cerulean orbs flashed._

_Then I took a step forward to appear beside Naruto. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, the other hand placed so casually on my hip. His ghostly scent assaulted my senses, my head spun in dizzying circles._

**Do I pray anyway?  
Yes I do  
**

_My fingers ached to run through those golden tresses, but the fact that all of _them_ were there, held me back. My mouth ached to latch onto that visible tan column of skin. And my body ached to just press against his, even if for only a few seconds before he would try to hit me._

**  
Well I don't live in the past**

I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to have that chance again. I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't trade anything for that chance, even if I would just die and forget afterwards. I'd also be lying if I said that I didn't pray and beg constantly for him to just show up and beg for me to come back home.

**  
Wanting love that wouldn't last**

Even just his face one more time in my vision would release me from all of my troubles. His voice. Just saying my name. Not yelling. Not screaming. Not moaning. Just saying would satisfy me.

If I closed my eyes, I could almost picture it. But my memories were like dusty film rolls. Only good for a glance and the rest left up to the imagination.

And my imagination was sure as Hell addicting these days. My mind would wander to idiotic fantasies that I was sure only desperate old men sitting in bars for twelve hours a day would bother to ever even think of.

**  
Well I don't ache, like I used to  
Yes I do  
**

I had stumbled back to the bed, and I curled into the cot further, clutching my aching chest once again.

Fucking pain…

There were at least half a dozen other bottles of pills that resided on the table beside this so-called bed. My hand shot out to grab any random one. I swallowed that dry, ignoring the protesting of my throat.

The ache receded immediately, and I wearily remained in that position, reveling in the fact that my tensed muscles had stopped constricting.

**  
Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Yes it's true we've lost it all forever  
Do I pray anyway?  
Yes I do  
**

And then I cursed, I'd spoken too fast.

I grabbed the bottle and stared at the label that had been placed on it. Valium.

That word registered in my head well enough. I'd taken a sedative.

There was a single moment where I couldn't feel or hear anything, and in that moment, I was happy. I wasn't angry. I wasn't worried. I wasn't devastated. I was just…happy.

That black had become my companion over the years. It kept me company when I felt the loneliest and memories wouldn't do. It kept me sane when I felt that the training days that the snake put me through would drive me into the wall. It kept me aware when I felt like giving in.

**Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Yes it's true we lost it all forever  
Do I pray anyway?  
**

I could have sworn I heard that insanely familiar voice calling out to me.

"Sasuke-teme! You'd better not be trying to get away with this again! I'll bring you back this time!"

I turned to the door where I heard that wispy sound float from. A shadow passed by the frame, much too quickly for my deteriorating eyesight to catch. The eerie footsteps seemed to be getting further and further away from me with each moment. That and quieter.

"No! Naruto! Take me with you! Don't leave me here alone again!"

**Yes I do  
**

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

I was listening to Rascal Flatts on my IPod and I was sparked into action. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep in mind, this is only a one-shot. I may decide to post a few other one-shots under this title, but that's if I have enough time. And they will also be song fics as well.

Please review. I worked hard for you. (puppy dog eyes)


End file.
